Harley and Ivy: Bugs and Fire
by Jake7901
Summary: Story for Ice-SV3. Harley and Ivy get a call that Killer Moth and Firefly are running rampant in Gotham. Batman is with the Justice League and unable to deal with the problem. The responsibility falls on the closest reserve League members, a clown girl and a botanist. Will Harley and Ivy be able to stand up to the challenge? A continuation of the H&I Justice League Members series
1. Chapter 1

All characters are owned by DC comics

Harley and Ivy were sitting on the couch in their living room in their street clothes. Harley was watching Frozen while Ivy was reading on her phone. Harley took her boots off and propped her feet up on the coffee table. Ivy looked over and saw Harley had on one black and red striped sock and one red sock with black polka dots.

"Really Harl?" Ivy asked.

"What?" Harley asked.

"Your socks" Ivy said.

"Wha' 'bout my socks?" Harley asked as she wiggled her toes.

"I bought you socks that were already red and black hoping you would at least _try_ to match your socks" Ivy said "it bugged me always seeing you in one black sock and one red one. I thought if I got both colors on one pair of socks you would match them."

Harley picked up her phone and tapped it a few times then put it back down. Ivy's phone buzzed in her hand. She looked at it and saw a message from Harley.

"You know I'm sitting right here" Ivy said "you can just talk."

"Jus' look" Harley said.

Ivy rolled her eyes and opened the message and saw a picture of a cat with different color paws with a caption that said 'Life's too short to worry about matching socks'.

Ivy sighed and put her phone down and said "that doesn't help your case."

"How often do _you_ match ya socks?" Harley asked.

"I don't wear socks" Ivy said.

"Exactly" Harley said as she turned and put her feet in Ivy's lap "so ya got no room to judge me 'bout mine."

Ivy just rolled her eyes and shook her head as she said "my point is-"

She was cut off when they heard the Looney Tunes theme song playing. Harley picked up her phone and saw a picture of Black Canary.

She answered and said "hiya Birdie, what's up?"

"Is Ivy with you?" Canary asked.

"Yeah" Harley said.

"Put your phone on speaker please" Canary said "you both need to hear this."

Harley pulled the phone away from her ear and pushed the speaker button and said "g'head Birdie."

"Killer Moth has popped up in Gotham and it looks like he enlisted the help of Firefly."

"Ok" Ivy said "not to be rude, but what does that have to do with us?"

"Batman is with the Justice League at the moment" Canary said "and we're all stretched pretty thin on several emergencies. You two are the closest reserve members to the villains, so we are calling you in. Suit up and get busy stopping him. Keep us posted on your progress."

"Ok" Ivy said "we're on it."

"We'll keep ya updated" Harley said.

"Before you go girls" Canary said "remember, this is a Justice League mission. Handcuffs on the villains, not body bags."

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah" Harley said "no killin' on JL missions. We know."

"Actually, we said no killing _especially_ on Justice League missions. Good luck" Canary said.

Harley hung up and put her phone down.

Ivy pushed Harley's feet out of her lap and said "go get into your costume Harl" Ivy said "and remember the League's new gun rule for you, only bri-"

"I know. Only bring my revolver and no more 'n three bullets" Harley interrupted "and it's ONLY a last resort. Ya say that every time."

"I'm just trying to stay on the League's good side" Ivy said.

"I know Red" Harley said "let's go get ready."

A few minutes later, they both walked back into the living room. Harley had on a black and red corset like top, skin tight leather pants that were black on the right and red on the left with a red knee high boot on her right leg and a black one on her left leg. She had a black mesh sleeve that came up to her elbow and a red fingerless glove on her right arm and a red sleeve and black glove on her right arm. Her face was painted white with bright red lipstick and black circles around her eyes. Her hair was in pigtails and the tips were died black and red. She had her revolver on her hip with her baseball bat on a sling on her back and she was holding a twenty pound sledge hammer. Ivy was waiting on the couch. She was wearing a black skintight body suit with green vine and leaf patterns all over it. She had several vines wrapped around her arms. Several seeds and pollens in pouches around her waist and a large flower in her hair.

"Ready?" Ivy asked.

"Always ready to bust some skulls" Harley said.

"Harl?" Ivy said.

"I mean bring in criminals" Harley said "not kill 'em, bring 'em in. So a bug man and a pyro this time, huh?"

"They're a little more than that" Ivy said "I'll tell you what Batman sent me about them on the way. Go get in the car."

"Right" Harley said.


	2. Chapter 2

All characters are owned by DC comics

Ivy finished explaining what she knew about Firefly and Killer Moth as they drove into town.

"So they both fly, one has a flamethrower and one has a gun that shoots web, cocoon stuff and Firebug has armor?"

"Yes" Ivy said.

"Shouldn't somebody who can fly be doin' this?" Harley asked.

"Unfortunately they're all busy" Ivy said "that's why they called us in."

"Great" Harley said "so we're gonna go an- LOOK OUT!"

Fire shot down and covered the road in front of them. Ivy slammed on the breaks causing the car to skid to a stop. Firefly landed in front of the car. Killer Moth touched down on the right side.

"All roads into town are closed" Firefly said "which means everything here, including your car, is ours. You have two seconds to leave before you end up extra crispy."

"Which one ya want Red?" Harley asked.

"The one without the flamethrower" Ivy said "plants and fire don't mix."

"I'll take Firebug then" Harley said.

She swung the door open and ran out towards Firefly. Killer Moth raised his web gun and pointed it at Harley. A seed landed in front of him and a vine shot out, wrapping around his arm and pulled his gun away from Harley.

"One chance" Ivy said "drop the gun and take the wings off."

Killer Moth tossed his gun into his other hand and fired it at Ivy. Another vine shot up, blocking the web.

"I was hoping you would do something like that" Ivy said smiling.

Meanwhile, Firefly fired a burst of flames at Harley. She cartwheeled to the side, avoiding the fire. Firefly moved the stream of fire to the side. Harley cartwheeled again. She grabbed a rock and threw it at Firefly. He ducked to avoid the rock, Harley took advantage and closed the distance and tackled Firefly.

"Too easy Firebug" Harley said smiling.

"Except I can do this" Firefly said.

His wing pack activated and he lifted into the air, leaving Harley behind.

Harley gritted her teeth and ran after him yelling "cheater! Get back here!"

Ivy smiled at killer moth. He shot more webbing at her. Another root shot through the pavement and blocked the webbing. Ivy ran towards Killer Moth as the vines around her arms extended towards him. As the vines touched him, he took off and began flying away. Ivy's vines grabbed his ankle and pulled her into the air with him. The vines began pulling her close to Killer Moth, when she was close enough to grab him he fired a web splat in her face, blinding her. She began trying to pull the cocoon away from her eyes as the vines extended, moving her out of his reach. Killer Moth immediately reversed and flew towards her. He hit her over the head with his gun, knocking her out. Killer Moth flew towards toward Ivy's car, looking to slam Ivy into it. Firefly flew by him, almost hitting him.

"Watch it!" Killer Moth yelled.

"HEY BUG BOY!" A voice yelled.

Killer Moth looked in front of him and saw Harley standing there holding her hammer like a batter at the plate. He couldn't stop in time, his momentum carried him towards Harley. She swung the hammer at him, hitting him and sending him flying back the other way. The momentum flung Ivy directly at Harley. Harley immediately dropped the hammer, grabbed and bear hugged her and braced herself. Killer Moth reached the end of the vines, they went tight then slid off of Killer Moth's ankles. The jolt woke Ivy up. She immediately swung, hitting Harley in the side of the head.

"That's gratitude for ya" Harley said.

"Harley?" Ivy asked as she pulled the webbing off of her eyes. Her eyes widened as she said "I'm sorry! I thought you wer-"

"S'ok" Harley said "let's jus' get these guys."

"Right" Ivy said.

"Ya want the firebug this time?" Harley asked.

"Yes" Ivy said "I'll take him this time."

"Ok" Harley said "I'll go try to find where Mothy landed."

She grabbed her hammer and ran in the direction Killer Moth was thrown. Firefly appeared behind Ivy and fired a burst of flames into the air.

"Fire burns plants" he said.

"Not if plants crush the wannabe bug first" Ivy said as vine rose from the ground around her.


	3. Chapter 3

All characters are owned by DC comics

Firefly raised his flamethrower and fired a burst of flames at Ivy. The vines sprouted several hundred thin sharp leaves. The leaves immediately formed a wall, overlapping and intertwining. When the flames hit the wall of leaves they stopped and the fire extinguished soon after.

"Nice try" Ivy said smiling as the leaves parted slightly.

Firefly glared at her and fired again. The leaves immediately closed again. The flames hit the leaf wall and stopped again.

"How is this possible?!" Firefly yelled.

"Yucca" Ivy said smiling "a desert plant that is extremely hard to burn. If it does catch fire, it burns very slowly and can usually extinguish the flame itself. Your little flamethrower will not be able to penetrate this barrier."

"I can still do this" Firefly said as he threw an incendiary grenade at her, over the leaf wall.

Ivy just raised an eyebrow as one of the vines holding the leaf wall simply flicked the grenade back at him. Firefly quickly took off on his jetpack, rising above the flames.

"Nice defense" Firefly said "how do you do on the offensive? Catch me if you can."

He flew away slowly, taunting her. Ivy gritted her teeth and chased him, leaving the safety of her leaves. Firefly smiled as he watched Ivy follow him.

"That's right" he said "let's play."

Meanwhile, Harley was still chasing Killer Moth. He was shooting web blasts at her constantly. Harley kept cartwheeling, summersaulting and dodging avoiding the webbing. Killer Moth was getting madder and madder as Harley kept avoiding his fire. He stopped and began to hover in place to get a better shot. Harley grabbed a glass bottle off of the ground and threw it at Killer Moth's head. He lowered his gun and moved his head to the side to dodge the bottle. Harley took advantage of the distraction and charged him as he turned to fly away. She jumped on a car then launched herself at Killer Moth landing on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Killer Moth immediately began flying in erratic patterns, trying to shake her off. Harley simply tightened her grip on his body. Killer Moth pointed his web gun over his shoulder to try to get a shot. Harley grabbed the barrel with her right hand while keeping her left arm around his neck. She yanked the gun backwards, pulling his shoulder back almost dislocating it. He quickly let go of his gun and straightened his arm. Harley threw the gun off to the side. She drew her revolver and put it to his head and pulled the hammer back.

"Two and a half pounds" Harley said "that's all th' pressure it takes to pull the trigger an' blow ya brains out."

"If you shoot me, you'll die in the fall too" Killer Moth said.

Harley laughed and asked "ya think I'm afraid to die? I've been waiting for somebody to off me evah since I hooked up with the Joker. Question is, are _you_ afraid to die?"

Back in the streets, Ivy was so focused on keeping Firefly in sight she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Unfortunately, when Harley threw Killer Moth's gun it landed in on a side street Ivy was running toward. She readied a venomous thorn and got ready to launch it at Firefly. She tripped over the web gun, causing the thorn to launch wildly into the air. Meanwhile, Killer Moth was starting to crack under pressure from Harley.

"Ya didn't answah" Harley said "ya afraid to die?"

Killer Moth was shaking as he said "I…I uh n…no…I mean…"

Suddenly, the thorn hit Harley in the left side of her neck, she instinctively reached up to pull it out. Realizing all too late her mistake, Harley slipped off of Killer Moth and began falling. She screamed as she fell to the ground.

Ivy looked up when she heard Harley scream and yelled "HARLEY!"

She immediately called plants to rise up and catch her. Firefly took advantage and fired a burst of flames in her direction. The flames hit her right arm, she began trying to put the fire out and lost her focus. The vines stopped moving towards Harley when Ivy lost her concentration. Harley tried to reach for the vine the best she could. She managed to catch one of the vines in the bend of her knee. The force dislocated her left hip. Harley grabbed the vine with her arms and slid down to the ground. Ivy ran to her as she wrapped moist leaves around her burn.

"My leg Red, it's outta socket" Harley said.

"Yet you didn't drop your gun" Ivy said as she dropped to knees to look at her leg.

"Some things are too important to drop" Harley said.

Ivy began pushing Harley's leg back into place. Suddenly, Killer Moth and Firefly landed and began approaching them as Ivy popped Harley's hip back into socket causing Her to groan in pain. Harley looked up to thank Ivy and gasped.

She raised her revolver and took aim as she said "duck!"

Ivy quickly rolled to the side to get out of Harley's line of fire. A web shot from Killer Moth's gun hit the front of Harley's revolver, clogging the barrel. Another hit the cylinder, making it impossible to rotate, rendering the pistol useless. Firefly began firing flames in the air as they approached. Ivy began trying to summon plants to help, Firefly shot a burst of flames at her, causing her to dive face first onto the ground. Killer Moth fired webbing at their legs, pinning both Harley and Ivy to the ground. Firefly and Killer Moth stood shoulder to shoulder in front of them.

"I am teleporting help to you" J'onn said in their earpieces.

"Though everyone was busy" Harley said.

"Shut up" Firefly said.

Harley flipped him off as J'onn said "they are not a league member, but I sent them per Batman's recommendation."

"Should we kill 'em or try to ransom them?" Killer Moth asked.

"I think kill" Firefly said "send a message to any other wannabe heroes."

"Works for me" Killer Moth said "be my guest."

Firefly smiled as he stepped forward and raised his flamethrower. Suddenly they heard a whip crack several times behind them.

Harley smiled and said "look wha' the cat dragged in."

"What?" Killer Moth asked "what kind of trick of this?"

"No tricks" Ivy said "just a treat, you'll get to hear the sweet sound of a siren's song."

"Just kill 'em" Killer Moth said.

Firefly raised his flamethrower. Suddenly a whip wrapped around the gun with a crack and pulled is up, causing the flames to shoot harmlessly into the air.

"What the hell?!" Firefly yelled.

"Welcome to the party Kitty" Harley said as she pulled her knife to cut her legs free.


End file.
